Mobile communication devices may include a variety of components including circuit boards, integrated circuit (IC) devices and/or System-on-Chip (SoC) devices. The components may include processing circuits, user interface components, storage and other peripheral components. Communication between components may be implemented using universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) devices. In many applications, UART devices may be unable to exchange data within the time available or allotted. The option of increasing bus clock frequency may not be available due to power consumption, cost and complexity concerns.